1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to games in which players attempt to discard all of their cards.
2. Background Art
There are numerous prior art games in which players attempt to be the first one to dispose of all of their cards, or at least try not be the last player still holding cards. A classic example of the latter type of card game is "OLD MAID." Although more recent, the "UNO" card game, which is exemplary of the first mentioned type of game in which players strive to be the first to dispose of all the cards from their hand, is a popular game. Part of the entertainment, and hence popularity, of the "UNO" card game, and other similar prior art games, is based on that aspect of play by which the players acquire additional cards in their hand. Thus, again for example in the "UNO" card game, a player not being able to match the upwardly facing card in the discard pile by number or by color, and not having a wild card, must draw cards from the central stack until being able to make the required match or play a wild card. The entertainment and interest of such a card game would be greatly enhanced by a mechanical device which distributes additional cards to a player in a dramatic manner. Yet additional interest and entertainment could result from a chance element in operating the device.